gintamafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wonderful Days
Es el decimo quinto ending de Gintama, Fue realizado por la banda One Draft. Personajes Lista de personajes por orden de aparición: *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu *Okita Sougo *Hijikata Toushirou *Yamazaki Sagaru *Kondou Isao *Shimura Tae *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Sarutobi Ayame *Elizabeth *Katsura Kotarou *Tsukuyo *Catherine *Otose *Tama *[Taizou Letra Romaji= Asa ni mau yume wa kibou ni michi afure hoshi ni negau omoi wa hi ni hi ni fueru yasashisa wo mata hito kakera te ni hirotte kono mune no naka ni kazaru WONDERFUL DAYS deai kashira no you ni nani ka hirameite wa sugu yume kaite umaku ikanakerya aji no naku natte gamu mitai ni miren mo suteta tonikaku subete ga aimai de sou umaku ikumon ja nai monde koibito janakute mo yorisotte kitto tsugi wa umaku iku yo ne? takaku te kijou na ishi wo atsumete mo ketobasenai nara nukedase nai kara kanashi sou da ne ano ko wa demo kurayami ni iru hodo mirai wa mabushii Asa ni mau yume wa kibou ni michi afure hoshi ni negau omoi wa hi ni hi ni fueru yasashisa wo mata hito kakera te ni hirotte kono mune no naka ni kazaru WONDERFUL DAYS himitsu darake no kousaten yureru you na MONOKUROMU no biru hito no nami are ya kore ya umai hanashi bakari umai goto yatte no keru otona tachi akogare wo shinjisugi te ta konchikusho! tte namida mo koboreta itsumade mo gaki no mama de ii kara mune dake wa hareru yatsu de irun da sekai wo tabisuru oniai no futari nimotsu wo kakaete shashin ni osamete shiawase mo sorezore dane boku nara suki na hito to te wo tsunageru dake de ii no ni na Asa ni mau yume wa kibou ni michi afure hoshi ni negau omoi wa hi ni hi ni fueru yasashisa wo mata hito kakera te ni hirotte kono mune no naka ni kazaru WONDERFUL DAYS saki ni mada minu michi ga mieru arikitari demo atarimae de mo ONE MORE TIME wakatteru sa mesasu kono sancho wa mayotte mo machigatta michi wa nai kara noborun da atarimae na toki hodo hito wa wasureru tachitomatte kitsuzuku keshiki ga kirei kumo ga yuzuri au sora to heikou ni natte mata tsugi no asa ni kawaru Asa ni mau yume wa kibou ni michi afure hoshi ni negau omoi wa hi ni hi ni fueru yasashisa wo mata hito kakera te ni hirotte kono mune no naka ni kazaru WONDERFUL DAYS WONDERFUL DAYS |-| Español= El sueño que baila durante la mañana está lleno de esperanza El deseo que hice sobre una estrella aumenta a medida que pasan los días Una vez más, tengo una porción de bondad en mis manos Y la almaceno en mi corazón DÍAS MARAVILLOSOS Como un encuentro, cuando algo parpadea en tu mente, una vez que comienza, me imagino inmediatamente un sueño en el que podría soltarlo, como una goma de mascar sin sabor, si no funciona bien. De todos modos, todo está borroso, y no es tan fácil hacerlo funcionar. Bueno, incluso si no somos amantes , aún puedo quedarme a tu lado. ¿ Y tal vez la próxima vez haremos que funcione? Incluso cuando recolectamos estas piedras preciosas y caras. Si no podemos escabullirnos, no podemos patearlas. Esa chica parece tan triste, pero cuanto más oscura es tu situación actual, más brillante será el futuro. El sueño que baila durante la mañana está lleno de esperanza. El deseo que hice sobre una estrella aumenta a medida que pasan los días. Una vez más, tengo una porción de amabilidad en mis manos Y guárdalo en mi corazón DÍAS MARAVILLOSOS Encrucijadas que están llenas de misterios, edificios monocromáticos aparentemente ondulantes, olas de personas. Esto y aquello, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, esos adultos que son buenos en todo lo que hago. he estado anhelando demasiado tiempo, y maldición mis lágrimas caen Está bien que te quedes niños, siempre y cuando puedas estar orgulloso de ti mismo Una pareja muy adecuada viajando por el mundo, cargar equipaje, tomar muchas fotos La felicidad es un sentimiento diferente para cada persona, para mí, es maravilloso poder tomarse de la mano con alguien que me gusta El sueño que baila durante la mañana está lleno de esperanza El deseo que hice sobre una estrella aumenta a medida que pasan los días. Una vez más, tengo una porción de amabilidad en mis manos y la almaceno en mi corazón. DIAS MARAVILLOSOS Hay un camino por delante que aún está por verse, incluso si es algo común , sé que tengo que apuntar a la cima una vez más, incluso si perderse, no hay caminos equivocados, seguiré subiendo. De repente te detienes y observas el hermoso paisaje que la gente tan a menudo olvida en estos tiempos habituales. Las nubes son paralelas al cielo comprometedor Y pronto será otro amanecer El sueño que baila durante la mañana está lleno de esperanza El deseo que hice sobre una estrella aumenta a medida que pasan los días Una vez más, tengo una porción de amabilidad en mis manos Y guárdelo en mi corazón DÍAS MARAVILLOSOS DÍAS MARAVILLOSOS Video Curiosidades *En el Episodio 181, es el ending de la saga Red Spider. *En el Episodio 182 - 184 Durante el Encuesta de personajes, su posición actual sigue a los personajes. También hay dos # 24 al mismo tiempo por un breve momento en el episodio 182. Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings